Timberstride (NaïvePinata)
Timberstride is a large, muscular white-and-brown tom. He has large, golden eyes and a dark brown nose. History In the Reign Over The Forest arc The Winding Path coming soon. Outlaws coming soon. In the Novellas Oak’s Decisions Timberkit play-fights with his brothers, Treekit and Woodkit. He seems to be winning until Woodkit catches him off guard. He watches Lightstep’s kits becomes apprentices alongside his siblings. After the meeting ends, he wails along with his brothers as they pout as it is 'unfair' they become apprentices before them. Timberkit cluelessly asks his brothers what’s wrong before realising their mother was giving them a cold glare. Timberkit burries his head in her paws at the news that Flowerthroat is dead. After their mother calls them, they all reluctantly head back to the nursery. Timberkit hears a rustling noise outside the nursery. He decides to investigate, only to find out it was only Hoppaw being told off by his mentor. Timberkit becomes jealous of the new apprentice before his mother calls for him to go back to sleep. He bounces out of the nursery in the morning, only to find his siblings playing together. They tell him to go play with Dreampaw 'or something'. Timberkit drags himself away from his siblings when he is called over by Firpaw. He asks what’s wrong and Timberkit explains the problem. Firpaw sorts out the problem, telling the kit brothers to include their sibling in their games. They agree, angrily. He hears a meeting being called. He turns around to hear Wiltedstar choosing which cats are to go to the Gathering. He remembers he’ll become an apprentice in the morning. As the cats return from the Gathering, the brothers sit eagerly at the Mudhill - exchanging words and excitements. Timberkit looks disappointed as Frozenpaw and Silverpaw become warriors before their ceremony. The brothers are apprenticed to Quicklash, Sleekstride and Frozenglare due to their lack of free warriors at the time. Timberpaw mews to his brothers that his mentor, Sleekstride, let him start training at dusk - to which Woodpaw whines that his makes him start at sunrise. As Emberpounce speaks to them, exchanging memories, Timberpaw asks how they got so close, unaware that the she-cat had taken on the role of 'father' for them. Emberpounce stalks away without a word, leaving the apprentice confused. Timberpaw is shocked as Treepaw gags. It turned out that a beetle had sat on his nose. Timberpaw‘s mentor, Sleekstride, snarls at the apprentices to come with them as training is about to begin. Quicklash and Sleekstride drags their apprentices to the forest, while Frozenglare walks alongside his. Sleekstride tells them to all fight, to which Timberpaw sinks his claws into the earth, hesitating. They start to battle and Timberpaw bowls his brothers over with a paw. Treepaw kicks him in the stomach in response. Treepaw and Timberpaw creep into camp as their mentors were gone. After many moons, Timberpaw notices Woodpaw’s mentor was becoming more violent towards him. He heard Frozenglare whisper to the she-cats that they should train separately that day. Timberpaw is filled with dread. Timberpaw could hear Woodpaw wail as the mentors dragged their apprentices in different directions. Timberpaw was filled with anxiety as he heard Treepaw cry above the birdsong. He raced over in the direction of the wail to find Woodpaw’s dead body. Rainsweptfern confirms that his brother was, indeed, dead. Timberpaw is in grief for his fallen sibling. Wiltedstar is brought to the scene, performing a dying apprentice ceremony and re-naming him Woodwhisker. Affiliations Current: FieldClan Names Kit: Timberkit Apprentice: Timberpaw Warrior: Timberstride Kin Mother: Milkswipe Father: Crimsonfrost Foster Carer: Emberpounce Brothers: Woodwhisker, Treefall Half-Brothers: Hopvine, Dreampaw, Windowbelly, Tictactree Half-Sisters: Billboardswarm, Whitedapple, Dovecloud, Brownkit, Pigeonkit Mate: Flowerpelt Son: Scorchkit Daughters: Iciclekit, Petalkit Education Mentor: Sleekstar Apprentice: Mumblepaw Category:Reign Over The Forest Characters Category:Oaks’ Decisions Characters